


Devil May Care

by images_words



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Human Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Light Angst, Lucifer singing, Lux (Lucifer TV), Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words





	Devil May Care

Chloe Decker walked into Lux. She wasn't a nightclub kind of person, but her friends at work had been raving about this place for weeks, and she wanted to see if it lived up to the hype.

Her gaze was drawn to a stage-like area, with a piano and a microphone. A handsome, dark-haired man was sitting at the piano.  _Is that Lucifer?_ Chloe wondered. Then he started singing, and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

" _Rumour has it that your daddy's coming down_  
_He's gonna pay the rent_  
_Tell me baby, is this as good as life is gonna get_  
_It feels like there is a stranger standing in these shoes_  
_But, I know I can't lose me, 'cause then I'd be losing you_

 

_I know I promised baby_  
_I would be the one to make our dreams come true_  
_I ain't too proud of all the struggles_  
_And the hard times we've been through_  
_When this cold world comes between us_  
_Please tell me you'll be brave_

_'Cause I can realize the danger when forgiveness fades away_  
_If you don't love me, lie to me_  
_'Cause baby you're the one thing I believe_  
_Let it all fall down around us, if that's what's meant to be_  
_Right now if you don't love me baby, lie to me_

 

_Pour another cup of coffee, babe I got something to say to you_  
_I ain't-_ "

 

He was cut off as a shot rang out, seeming to barely miss him. Chloe sprang into action, tackling him to the floor just before another bullet whizzed over their heads. She stayed there, shielding him with her own body, until she was sure the danger had passed.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"Detective Chloe Decker. Are you alright?" she asked as she rolled off of him.

 

"Y-yeah... it just... grazed me..." He stood up and brushed himself off. Then his face went ashen. "Oh God..."

 

Chloe followed his gaze. A woman was lying dead on the ground, with a bullet in her chest.

 

"It was meant for me..."

 

Chloe sighed. "Come on, I'm gonna take you back to the station."

 

 

***

 

 

Once they were back at the police station, Chloe helped the man to the couch. "Can you tell me your name?"

 

"Lucifer... Lucifer Morningstar." For the first time, Chloe noticed his accent. He was British. Even now, though he was still so upset by the ordeal that he was visibly shaking, his voice was smooth and even.

 

"Lucifer? Lucifer's here?  _The_ Lucifer?!" A very excited Ella Lopez ran into the room. "Oh my God, it's really you!"

 

"Ella, may I speak to you in the other room?"

 

"Yeah, sure..."

 

Chloe dragged Ella into her office. "Listen. I know, you're excited to meet him and all, but you need to chill. A woman was just shot and killed in front of him.... and the shooter was aiming for him."

 

"Oh my God... poor Luci! Does he need a Lopez hug? I think he needs a Lopez hug." 

 

"Ella, he doesn't need a Lopez hug."

 

"Yes he does." Ella sat down beside Lucifer. Chloe wasn't sure exactly what her coworker said to him, but he seemed perfectly content to accept a hug from her. Chloe laughed and shook her head. Ella could be a bit much sometimes, but she certainly gave good hugs.

 

 

* * *

 

Song: Bon Jovi - Lie to Me


End file.
